Spherical video (sometimes referred to as virtual reality (VR) video, immersive video, 180- or 360-degree video, etc.) is becoming an increasingly popular way for users to enjoy digital. These videos allow users to pan left and right, zoom in and out, and rotate from a current perspective to a new perspective to simulate immersion in a virtual environment represented by the video data. Spherical videos are typically made using multiple cameras capturing different perspectives of a scene, and presented within head-mounted displays (HMDs) and other computing devices (e.g., desktops, laptops, tablets, smart phones, etc.).